


The Trees of Numenor

by Himring



Series: Numenor [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beginnings, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Endings, F/M, Family, Gen, Nisimaldar, Númenor, Oiolaire, Trees, White Tree, possible suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequence of eight drabbles spanning the history of Numenor, with a particular focus on the period of Aldarion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planting the White Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lingwiloke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Les Arbres de Númenor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240080) by [Soso_et_Candouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille)



> Written for the Tolkien Weekly Tree Challenge
> 
> Warnings are for canonical possible suicide (Erendis) and canonical dubious consent (Miriel), both implied rather than stated
> 
> The drabbles are 100 words each according to MS Word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Tree
> 
> Prompt: Roots 
> 
> Elros, Voronwe
> 
> For Loke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Loke (Lingwiloke), who likes stories featuring Voronwe, the elf who led Tuor to Gondolin. This drabble assumes he survived the Fall of Gondolin and was among those that brought the White Tree from Tol Eressea to Numenor.

Armenelos was hardly a city yet: it seemed part overgrown village, part ramshackle construction site. Yet, in the central court of the future palace, a square piece of earth had been marked out. Voronwe watched Elros wield the shovel with much expertise.  
‘In truth’, he said, ‘this sapling resembles mighty Telperion of old far less than silver-flowered Belthil did that Turgon made and raised up in fair Gondolin, for your great-grandfather was master of his craft. But, unlike Belthil, this is a living tree and we hope it will take root and grow.’  
Carefully, he transferred Nimloth into the hole.

 


	2. Aldarion's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oiolaire
> 
> Prompt: Leaves
> 
> Almarian

The first time she carried the Bough of Return to her father’s ship, she got to wear a brand-new white dress. Her mother gave her a gentle push and she walked solemnly up the pier, balancing the big branch with its evergreen leaves.  
‘Well done’, said her father, the great captain, and her mother smiled.  
Now her husband has forbidden her to carry the Bough to her son. Having made his own sacrifice to duty, he expects sacrifice from others. Is she so fond, so foolish? Surely, the one thing worse than her son’s leaving is his not coming back?


	3. A Gift from the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisimaldar
> 
> Prompt: Bark
> 
> Aldarion, Gil-galad

‘I have brought you _lairelosse_ , although it may not flourish here. Can you smell the sweet scent of its bark?  It came from Tol Eressea; so much is ours by the gift of the Eldar. Even our kingship—we have begun to attribute it to our trace of elvish blood rather than to our descent from Tuor and Beren. Nevertheless, it was hard to believe we are kin—until I met you. Or do I presume?’  
Aldarion’s face was both proud and anxious. Gil-galad smiled, inhaling exotic fragrance.  
‘We are kin. And like you, kinsman, I’ve never seen Tol Eressea.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tree name Lairelosse translates as "summer-snow-white". It is one of the fragrant trees of the woods of Nisimaldar in Numenor. According to one account, the mallorn was also one of these and mallorn nuts were given by Aldarion to Gil-galad, who passed them on to Galadriel.


	4. Aldarion's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisimaldar
> 
> Prompt: Trunk
> 
> Ancalime, Beregar (Aldarion's father-in-law)

‘My father has planted many trees,’ says Ancalime. ‘I have seen his plantations in the Hyarrostar.’  
The look she gives her grandfather is calculating.  
‘True,’ Beregar says carefully. ‘Aldarion has introduced forestry to Numenor. But our woods here are not the same as those. In the plantations, tree trunks are already destined to be ships’ masts—or rafters. Here trees grow at their own will. I think maybe there is need of both.’  
‘I see’, says Ancalime.  
Beregar’s heart sinks. His granddaughter is clever enough to follow any argument but all she listens for is: _Whose side are you on?_


	5. The Saddest of Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oiolaire
> 
> Prompt: Twig
> 
> Erendis, Aldarion

They pull her from the water—an old woman, grey-haired, a sheep-farmer from Emerie by her dress. How did she come here, so far out of her depth?  She’s clutching a stick—not a shepherd’s crook—a piece of _oiolaire_ , but entirely stripped of bark, twigs and leaves.  
By the time Ancalime realizes her mother is missing, Aldarion has landed. He tracks down his estranged wife in her unmarked grave near the harbour-front. A fine figure of a man, still—but he considers his legacy: great plans, might-have-beens; unease at home, unrest abroad.  
‘Forgive me, Erendis. Too late, I’m back.’


	6. The End is Not the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Tree
> 
> Prompt: Sap
> 
> Isildur, Elendil, Anarion

In Armenelos, the fire crackles. On its pyre, the White Tree begins to smoulder. The remaining sap, sizzling in the heat, evaporates, the flames catch and, as foretold, the blaze heralds the end of a line of Kings.  
In Romenna, Isildur lies in a high fever. Elendil sits at his bedside, wringing out cloths in cold water, attempting to cool his son’s burning brow, while Anarion swears the physician to silence on the nature of his brother’s wounds.  
Well hidden, the fruit that Isildur stole merely awaits the right time for the White Tree to grow and bloom again, elsewhere.


	7. Last Remaining Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oiolaire
> 
> Prompt: Branch
> 
> Ar-Pharazon (Tar-Calion), Miriel

 ‘You refuse?’  
‘I’m saying it would be a futile gesture, worse than meaningless, Tar-Calion—like inscribing your royal title on the Scrolls in forbidden Quenya. Do you truly imagine Lady Uinen will protect you as you go to war against the Valar?’  
‘You will carry the Bough of Return for the bow of my ship. The Queen must not be seen to withhold her support from our venture.’  
‘I do not support your venture.  You are long lost to me, cousin—yet I cannot help wishing you may return safely, all of you. I will bring the branch of _oiolaire_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numenorean royal titles continued to be inscribed on the Scrolls in Quenya even when the language fell into disfavour to prevent ill fortune ensuing. Although we are not told the custom endured, it seems possible that Numenoreans would cling to the belief that the branch of Oiolaire tied to the prow ensured a safe return even in the days of Ar-Pharazon.


	8. They Were Remembered in Many Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisimaldar, Oiolaire, The White Tree
> 
> Prompt: Crown
> 
> Gilraen, Aragorn (Estel)

‘Listen’, said Gilraen, ‘this is a song I learnt of olden times:  
  
 _In the Land of the Gift, star-wards, in the forgotten West,_  
 _many trees grew and bloomed: **taniquelasse** ,_  
 _snow-white in summer, **lairelosse** ,  _  
_bearing scarlet globes, **yavannamire** ,  green **oiolaire**_  
 _the enduring, dear to Uinen,_  
 _and, beloved of the Valier, **vardarianna** ,_  
 _ **nessamelda** \--in Nisimaldar_  
 _all filled the air with sweet fragrance,_  
 _while golden-crowned **laurinque** with long-clustered flowers_  
 _grew abundantly in groves in the south,_  
 _but, in the court of the king, in the heart of the Arandor,_  
 _grew one white Tree._  
  
Sleep now, Estel, dream of the trees of Numenor!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this drabble is a quotation from the Description of Numenor in Unfinished Tales.


End file.
